Princess Isla (Princess Charm School)
Princess Isla is a character in Barbie: Princess Charm School. She attends the school with her classmates Blair and Hadley, and her sprite is Harmony. Isla is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. Personality Isla is quiet and shy, but she is very joyful, very caring, and very sweet. She loves music and is very helpful, and very kind. She and Hadley also are interested in learning about Queen Isabella and her family, and are happy to help Blair prove she is the long lost Princess Sophia. Physical Appearance Isla's hair appears to have her hair in a low bun when it is in bunches, or bunches but she later has her hair long and down. Her favorite color is blue, from blue to sky blue and she has black hair with dark blue highlights. She has brown eyes and light skin. Isla sometimes wears one glove and a choker, and she normally has chopsticks in her hair. She wears the school uniform at the school, but also wears a customized royal blue uniform. At the graduation party she has her hair down and she wears her tiara and a beautiful long indigo blue gown. IslaBedroom.png|Isla's School Uniform HadleyBlairIsla NewUniforms.png|Blair Hadley and Isla in thier new uniforms PrincessIslaDJ.png|Princess Isla's Princess Gown IslaDancing.png|Princess Isla at the Graduation Party Delancy, Blair, Isla and Hadley.png|Isla Blair Delancy and Hadley after Graduation Gallery Quotes *''"No way! Blair! It's a picture of Blair!"'' * "Who needs a tiara anyway? It just makes your head itch!" * "I love that you know that story!" * "That's okay. You'll be hanging out with us." * "Oh, I know this story. She was a lottery winner, but no Princess picked her to be a Lady Royal, not even her sister-in-law Queen Isabella." * "I love to find out more about Queen Isabella and her family. They're so mysterious!" * "I’m still working on it. They’re not ready for everyone to hear." * "I hear that too, la-la la-la-la la-la-la...that’s what I’ve been humming this whole time! Give me your phone. Do-re-mi... I’ve got it!" * "Here's a special track I wrote myself. Hope you like it." * "It was totally time." Trivia *While in the poise class taught by Dame Devin, Isla hums the song "Can You Keep A Secret" by Kristina Allison. The song was the main theme song in Barbie: A Fairy Secret. *There are no dolls of Isla, as the Barbie movies are based on Mattel's toylines; the toys are made first, and Isla's character was made up while the movie script was being written. However, Harmony, Isla's sprite, has a doll. Harmony may have originally been Delancy's sprite. *In pictures seen before the film was released, Delancy wore Isla's graduation gown. *Her name means "Island" in Tagalog. *In Barbie: Dolphin Magic 'Shannon Chan-Kent' plays a character called Isla as well *Isla is supposedly Indonesian. but instead, She's Filipino according to her name. However, she wears Japanese chopsticks in her hair for most of the movie, so she is also supposedly Japanese. *She's shares the same name with Princess Isla one of the 12 dancing Princesses from Barbie in the 12 dancing Princesses and from the movie Dolphin Magic. *In the blurb, she is not mentioned at all. *She is a songwriter and DJ. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Raquelle's Roles Category:Teenagers Category:Characters